1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system for an aircraft operated from a location remote from the aircraft. In particular, the present invention relates to the remote control system for the aircraft enabling to give an operator a feeling as if the operator is on board the aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the remote control system for the aircraft, it is known that a system for remote controlling an aircraft while an operator on the ground views an image on a monitor, the image being captured by a video camera mounted on the aircraft.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a remote control system for an aircraft that mounts a video camera capable of changing a photographing direction up and down or right and left wherein movement of a head of the operator on the ground is detected by a sensor, the photographing direction of the video camera is changed up and down or right and left according to an output value of the sensor, and the image (moving image) is displayed on a monitor viewed by the operator.
By using the above described remote control system for the aircraft, the photographing direction of the video camera mounted on the aircraft is changed in interlocking with the movement of the operator on the ground. Thus, the operator can view the image of the desired direction according to the direction of the head. As a result, the operator on the ground can understand side views of the aircraft (own machine) in addition to a front view. Thus, the operator can easily judge an attitude condition of the own machine and operability is improved.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3671024
[Patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H07-210077